


Don't Leave

by dancergrl1



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/pseuds/dancergrl1
Summary: Philip goes out to get drunk one night, feeling sorry for himself. He doesn't expect to say that to Anne.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So i caught up on my stories and got bored at work. so yeah, this happened. you're welcome? I'm sorry!

Philip regarded the flask in his hand with a look of disgust. He hated the way that he depended on it to get him through the day, and the way that it was almost comforting in its familiar weight. It never judged him, never ridiculed him, never told him he wasn’t enough. 

He left through the main entrance. There was only one thought on his mind. To forget.  
\---  
“Barnum? Have you seen Philip?” IT was unlike him to disappear, and whatever had caused him to disappear like this was disconcerting. 

“No, why?” Barnum didn’t seem particularly fazed by this.

“He’s not here, and he said he was going on tonight.” Anne was starting to freak out. 

“Take WD and go look around. I can make a guess as to where he is.” 

Anne agreed. But it wasn’t a possibility she wanted to think about.   
\---  
Anne and WD walked down the road towards the bar the circus favored. The bartender was kind, and the prices were decent. They entered under the murky glow of the lights, and looked around them. There were several people in a deep state of inebriation, but Anne heard his voice above the rest. 

“Bartender…’nother one?” His words were slurred, incoherent, and sad. There was such a thick sadness to his voice. 

“Best not, besides, think there’s someone here to collect ya.” The bartender pointed towards the door, and Philip’s face flushed in shame when he saw Anne. 

“Oh, Philip,” she sighed. “Why?” she whispered. Looking towards her brother, she put some authority behind her words. “WD, help me get him back to the circus. There’s no way he’s making it home in this state.” 

They hauled him up between them, and the bartender muttered his tab was settled and thanked them for collecting him. 

“Let’s go Philip.” 

Philip moaned.   
\---  
WD deposited Philip in his cot, and it wasn’t exactly gentle. 

Philip let out a huff of air from the impact. “Anne,” he whined. “Come lay with me?” 

Anne rolled her eyes. “You smell like a brewery.”

WD looked at her pleadingly. “Go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” WD made a grateful exit. 

“Philip, you need to change before i consider getting within 3 feet of you.” 

Philip smiled brightly. “Okay!” He frowned. “How do i do that...when i’m like this?” 

Anne rolled her eyes again. She was convinced one day they were going to get stuck there. “Let me help you before you injure yourself.” 

She carefully undid the buttons on his shirt and worked it down his arms. She left him in the soft undershirt, knowing it would be comfortable to sleep in. Next she undid his pants. She left him in them. It was too much to think of doing anything else. 

“Alright, Philip, lie down.” It’s a command, but Anne looks at his face. He looks terrified. 

“Philip?” Concern laces her tone. 

“Why do you stay with me? Why do you keep putting up with me?” His dejected tone is almost physically painful. 

“Philip, what do you mean? I love you. Everyone at the circus loves you.” 

She figures out, later on, the next part wasn’t meant for her to hear. “Everyone loves me but me.” 

Tears well, unbidden, in her eyes. “Philip, we all love you for you. All your goofy traits, all of your silly jokes, we love you for you.” 

Philip clutched her. She was the best thing he had, and he was known to screw those up really well. “Don’t...don’t leave?” His voice was more of a boy’s than a man. 

“Never. I can’t leave you, darling.” Anne wouldn’t leave him, she couldn’t. He’d made himself quite at home in her heart.


End file.
